BNS Anushandhan
|Ship name=HMS Roebuck |Ship operator=Royal Navy |Ship launched=14 November 1985 |Ship sponsor= Lady Cassels, wife of Admiral Cassels, last CO of destroyer HMS Roebuck. |Ship commissioned=3 October 1986 |Ship decommissioned= 15 April 2010 |Ship homeport=HMNB Devonport, Plymouth |Ship status= Sold to Bangladesh Navy in 2010 |Ship notes=Pennant number H130 }} |module2= |Ship name=BNS Anushandhan |Ship operator=Bangladesh Navy |Ship acquired=28 May 2010 |Ship commissioned=29 December 2010 |Ship homeport=Chittagong |Ship status= In active service }} |module3= |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship propulsion=4 × Mirrlees Blackstone ES8 supercharged diesel engines. |Ship speed= |Ship complement=52 |Ship armament=*20 mm BMARC gun *Miniguns *GPMGs |Ship notes=Pennant number: H-584 }} }} BNS Anushandhan is a survey vessel of the Bangladesh Navy. She previously served with the Royal Navy as the coastal survey vessel HMS Roebuck from 3 October 1986 to 15 April 2010. She was the last traditional survey ship to serve Royal Navy. In 2010, she was sold to the Bangladesh Navy. She was handed over to Bangladesh Navy on 28 May 2010. On 1 June 2010 she sailed for Bangladesh. She is the first dedicated hydro-graphic survey ship to serve with Bangladesh Navy. Royal Navy service Although nominally used for surveying along the United Kingdom continental shelf, with the downsizing of the survey fleet, Roebuck was enhanced to enable her to operate overseas. She was fitted with a full suite of hydrographic sensors, and a Survey Motor Boat for inshore work. In addition, as with the other vessels of the survey squadron, she could also operate as a support ship for mine warfare vessels. Roebuck was due to be decommissioned in 2003 following the entry into service of the ''Echo'' class. However, the decision was then taken to keep the ship in service until 2014, though this was later revised in December 2009 to a 2010 decommissioning.BBC News It has been declared that the ship has been sold to the Bangladesh Navy for £5 million. Her last commanding officer was Lieutenant-Commander Richard Bird. Iraq War Roebuck was the first RN ship into Umm Qasr Port following the second Gulf War. The work she carried out prior to, and during, the war proved invaluable, allowing coalition ships to operate closer to shore than previously thought possible, and reducing helicopter flying time by ten minutes per sortie during the landings. Roebuck completed a Ship Life Extension Period (refit) towards the end of 2005, and then deployed to the Mediterranean, returning to the UK in April 2006. Roebuck then deployed to East Africa in June 2006, returning on Monday 21 August 2006. Upon arrival in August, the crew had barely a few hours notice before the ship was placed on display at HMNB Devonport Navy Days 2006 as the representative of the Hydrographic Squadron after [[HMS Enterprise (H88)|HMS Enterprise]] could not attend. During 2008 HMS Roebuck acted as the Command Platform for the NATO minehunting group SNMCMG1 (NATO Standing Naval Mine Countermeasures Group 1). Decommissioning from Royal Navy Service It was announced on December 16, 2009, that Roebuck would be decommissioned in 2010.BBC News She was decommissioned at HMNB Devonport on 15 April 2010. She was handed over to the Bangladesh Navy on 28 May and sailed on 1 June 2010. Affiliations (UK) Her affiliations according to her official website were:- The Worshipful Company of Scientific Instrument Makers, The town of Didcot in Oxfordshire, TS Roebuck,the sea cadet unit based at The Hydrographic Office in Taunton in Somerset, and 130(Bournemouth)Squadron of The Air Training Corps. Bangladesh Navy service The ship reached Chittagong on 23 July 2010. On her way to Bangladesh, the ship visited ports of Morocco, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, Oman and Sri Lanka. She was commissioned to Bangladesh Navy on 29 December 2010. She played an important role to secure the maritime boundary verdict against Myanmar and India by supplying accurate data. Equipment The ship is fitted with a full suite of hydrographic sensors. She also carries a Survey Motor Boat for inshore works. In October 2011, she was fitted with Shallow-water multibeam echo-sounder. Its four Mirrlees Blackstone ES8 supercharged diesel engines can drive twin Controllable Pitch Propellers via two gearboxes. Mission The mission of this ship is to maintain the marine environment and navigability of the rivers, delimitate the maritime boundary and preserve the coastal area by collecting the necessary information and statistical data. She will also play a significant role in research activities and extraction of marine resources. She can also act as a support ship for mine warfare vessels. References Category:Ships of the Bangladesh Navy Category:Survey vessels of the Royal Navy Category:1985 ships